A Guardian Angel
by Hero-100
Summary: I still remember that day. It was horrible and painful. The day I died. One W. D. Gaster saved me. Now I share his curse. I watch my sister as she is corrupted by Chara and I convince the Void to allow me to stop this anomaly. Now I have a year to myself. What am I to do... Full summary inside though it sucks. :) Please read and review! Rating may go higher.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AU they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

Summary: I still remember that day. It was horrible and painful. The day I died. One W. D. Gaster saved me. Now I share his curse. I watch my sister as she is corrupted by Chara and I convince the Void to allow me to stop this anomaly. Now I have a year to myself. What am I to do when two skeletons mistake me for Gaster and manage to gin crushes on me? The bad thing is, I think I'm starting to do the same. I suck at summaries, just read and find out.

\- Chapter 1 -

I still remember that day. It was horrible and painful. Our parents weren't the best of people, in fact, they were the worst you could possibly imagine. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was born on a cold December night, I had a pretty normal life up until I was six. I then started to gain a fascination with the fairy tales of magic and oddly enough, skeletons and that's when I began to notice a change in my parents. They began to become manipulative with my emotions and child innocence. When I turned eight was when they actually started to raise their voice, yelling at me at even the slightest of mistakes. However, when I turned nine, I gained a baby sister. They named her Frisk. It was only a year later when they began to be physical in their abuse. Of course, it was only me since Frisk was only one. They even started to use her as a threat to get me to do what they wanted. I hated those people, still do. When Frisk turned three, they locked us both in the dark, damp and cold basement. They only fed us a slice of bread and a glass of water a day and I always gave my helpings to Frisk, she needed it more than me. For six years, they treated us as less then trash and while Frisk was thinner than a nine year should be, I was quite literally skin and bones. I tried to leave since I was eighteen and tried to bring Frisk with me but that quickly turned south.

They quickly turned threatening. Mother held a knife while Father ran upstairs to grab his shotgun. I quickly shielded Frisk and caught the knife in the chest when Mother threw the knife. I coughed up blood, staring at the knife in shock. I could hear Frisk scream in fear so I turned to Frisk and looked her in the eyes.

"Frisk, my angel, I need you to run." I cough up more blood and I could see her shake her head rapidly. I grab her shoulders and hug her, "Frisk! I need you to be strong! I need you to run and get the closest help. If you follow the dirt road you should get into town. Please Frisk! You are the only light I have in this life, I need you to find safety and send for help." I could feel her shake and sob into my thin rag of a shirt. I pull back and stare into her eyes with my own full of love and proud. "You are my little angel, Frisk." I could hear Mother and father scrambling up stairs looking for the ammunition to the shotgun. They won't find but maybe two rounds, I hid the rest in the basement, a place they'll never look. "Frisk, I promise you that I'll always love you, that I'll always be by your side and that everything will be just fine. Have I ever broken my promises?" I spoke softly. Frisk hesitantly shakes their head. I hear the stomps head towards the stairs. "Then run! Run!" I push Frisk out the door and I see her run and stop to look back, "RUN!" I scream at her as a gunshot echoes through the air and my chest begins to become a waterfall of blood. Frisk sprints down the road.

It takes my entire will to keep standing and as soon as I see Frisk leave my sight, I turn around. I can see their faces, horrified and pale, as if they are seeing a ghost. I look down, my entire body has bled out with a giant hole you can see all the way through in my chest. I begin to laugh and cry black tears. "Surprised?" I couldn't help but smirk at their faces. "That's right, assholes. I died a LONG time ago. Lack of food would do that to you. I had to give everything to Frisk, they needed to survive." My knees begin to shake from the effort of standing. I had ground myself to Frisk in order to stay in the physical world but the thing is, I need to stay within a yard of her presence or my physical body will begin to deteriorate. I stumble forward, the room spinning. Already, my body is beginning to turn to dust. I raise my hands to the lit fireplace and the flames quickly shoot to my hands in giant balls and summon my soul out into the open, a half white and half black heart. I then set the house on fire by sending at least three balls to each room but not before setting the people in front of me on fire to prevent them from escaping. Their screams both make me sick and feel sadistic pleasure. "Now you know my pain." The fire has quickly covered the entire house eating everything in its way. I can hear faint sirens in the distance.

I walk through the house, flames licking at my sides with my losing concentration on them. My old bedroom, turned into a computer room. I can remember how my parents would lock me in here, I can remember how I braved the shadows and 'boogeyman' all those nights. I can see my soul flash orange with bravery. My parents room. I can remember all the punishments and how I would do my best to endure them and push through the pain. I can see my soul flash purple with Perseverance. Frisks old nursery. I can remember when I first laid eyes on her and how she felt in my arms. I see my soul flash pink with compassion and love. The kitchen. I can remember how I would be the one to cook and serve the food. I would always make sure everyone had their fair share. I see my soul flash yellow with justice. The dining room. I can remember waiting patiently for my own plate for I wasn't allowed to eat until they were done. I see my soul flash a light blue with patience. The living room. I can remember sitting in the corner with Frisk playing with her and teaching her how to talk, doing anything to keep her smiling. I see my soul flash green with kindness. The hallway. I remember breaking a vase here and of course admitting to my mistake. I see my soul flash a dark blue with integrity. I stop at the door to the basement. I remember how I would do everything to make sure Frisk survived their imprisonment. I would give her my food, my clothes and even my warmth. All I knew was that she had to survive. I see my soul flash red with determination.

I walk back to the living room, my parents bodies long since being turn to ash. There are shouts outside now. The fire had spread to the forest around the house and the firefighters are trying to stop that since they deemed the house a lost cause. A cry of "BROTHER!" had me looking out the open front door to see Frisk, eyes wide open and tear flooding down her cheeks. By now half of my head was dust along with most of my sides, legs and torso which stopped when Frisk entered the area. I look at Frisk, my lovely little sister. She was my light, the thing I fought for, tooth and nail. Seeing her eyes full of panic, I couldn't help but smile softly at her with eyes full of love. Yes, she was worth it. I would give my life a thousand times for her. An officer is holding her back from running into the fire, his own eye wide and staring in horror at me. I lift my hands and slowly sign to my sister, _"I love you, Frisk."_ Her eyes go even wider. I turn and look one last time. "I will see you two in Hell." I spit on their ashes before turning back around. I cast one last glance at my beautiful sister before closing my eyes a releasing my hold over the flames. They swirl around behind me, creating this illusion of wings of flame as my soul glows a bright white. Oddly fitting.

The last thing I remember before my soul finally cracks, explodes and my body is burnt to dust is the painful and sorrow filled scream of my name from Frisks throat.

 **"LUCIFER!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AU they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

Summary:

\- Chapter 2 -

I'll say it again. I still remember that day. That horrible and pain filled day. The day I died. You must be wondering, _'Wait if your dead... does that mean I'm talking to a ghost?!'_ You would be wrong and right at the same time. You remember when I told my parents I was already dead? Well, that was true. Again you must be thinking, _'but how? I saw your soul! You must have been alive, right?'_ Again, your right and wrong. You see, I had made a friend when I was really young and in fact he taught me most of what I know today. He lived in a place where everything and nothing existed at the same time. His name was Doctor WingDings Gaster or Dr. W.D. Gaster for short or just Gaster as he preferred. He took care of me whenever I visited him. He was like the father I never had. It is because of him that I survived until that day. You see, I only ever visited him when I was on the brink of dying after the beatings my parents gave me and he would use his purple magic and this black magic he called the Void to keep me alive. During the time I healed he would teach me, take care of me and listen to me. He even taught me a bit of magic, that's how I could control those flames. After every incident, a tiny bit of his magic and the Void was stored into my soul to keep it stable. The Void as you probably know is where everything and nothing exists at the same time. It was due to having that tiny piece and Gaster's magic acting as a medium and a catalyst so that the Void didn't overwhelm me, that I was still alive rather than dead.

Remember when my soul exploded? Well, that's not exactly what happened. My soul was splitting from the amount of magic and 'Void' my soul was using, so Gaster gave me a choice. He told me that he had lived for a long, long time. Over a thousand years in fact. He wanted to finally be free, to feel death rather than the non-existence the Void offered. So, being the Boss monster he was, he offered the pieces of his soul to replace the pieces the Void took. However, his soul was tainted with the Void as well but his soul had adapted and fused with the taint, allowing him an immunity to the Void at the price of never escaping. He told me humans could absorb monster souls and gain power. He offered me a choice. His soul and his prison to keep watch over my sister or death where I would never see my sister again. You can probably guess which one I chose by now. I chose my sister. So, just as my soul exploded, he had teleported the pieces to the Void, leaving my body to burn. He quickly got to work loading the tainted pieces with his magic and merging them together with my own soul.

Now imagine suddenly merging the minds of a monster made of immense magic with over a thousand years of experience and intelligence to his name... with an ant. I think you get what I'm trying to say. It was the second most painful thing in my entire existence, the first being leaving my sister all alone despite my promise. All of his knowledge was mine now, his magic, his blood. My soul, magic and even my body changed from the merge. My soul is now a sphere, instead of a heart, made of white with black stripes and purple rings. My magic is black a medium grey with specks of purple.

My body finished its metamorphosis of turning into a skeleton. I grew a few inches above Gaster's original height, so about 6' 8", and my bones grew thicker, less malnourished. My skull smoothed out and my nasal cavity disappears. My skull is an exact copy of Gaster's except I can close and express my mouth. My eye sockets don't gain that melted look but they grow slanted into an almost evil look, looking almost triangular. Two rings of light, one white and the other a light purple, appear in the sockets. Cracks appear upon my skull. They look just like Gasters except they are now on both side of my face, looking symmetrical. My jaw thickens, becomes more pronounced and stronger than Gaster's. A shout escapes me as a pair of bone wings burst from my shoulder blades and a long strong tail bursts from my coccyx. It takes a while to adjust but I had learned that if I pump some magic to them, I can actually fly but if I don't they are just for show. Almost on instinct, I summon a piece of the Void to rap around me in robe. It hangs off my frame slightly with the ends of my sleeves and the end of the robe becoming fashionably tattered. I looked like a Grim Reaper without his scythe and with wings and a tail. I find that I prefer the big hood up. It shadows my face until only my mouth, eye lights and neck is visible. My hands gain holes in the palms, as well.

It was pretty bad ass. However, that's not the point of this story. Gaster gave his entire being to me. I am now a combination of the human 'zombie', Lucifer and the Skeleton monster, Gaster. I think for a while before the name hits me like a brick. Raziel. Raziel is the name of the archangel who guards the secrets of the universe. He is also known as the angel of mysteries. Raziel is an offbeat name with loads of character. It is masculine and sounds distinctive and stylish. Raziel would always be armed for the battle. It suits me. Raziel is who I am now.

A tug on my soul causes me to gasp. A rip in the Void appears and I'm yanked through. I find my Sister, Frisk, sobbing her heart out on the bed at the orphanage. I try to hug her but it was with agonizing realization, when I go right through her, that's Gaster's curse is now mine. I can only assume the bond I had with Frisk before I merged with Gaster has allowed me out of the Void but I must stay within a yard's length or I'll be sent back to the Void. So, that is how I spend at least two years. Watching over Frisk, desperately want to comfort her when she cries, wanting to beat up the bullies who made her cry and wanting her to see me. I watch and I listen.

It was only that I wished I could touch my sister. Seeing her look down the dark hole, into the Underground full of monsters, with blank eyes. I want to scream, stomp and yank her away from it's edge. To hug her, kiss her forehead like I used to when she has a nightmare. This in and of itself is a torture. _'I really AM in Hell!'_ is all I could think to myself before following Frisk as she jumped. You see, this isn't the first time. This is probably around the 40th time Frisk has made the run. I can see that after each and every run, I lose a bit more of my precious sister to a demon that could rival my parents in cruelty. Chara, I spit even at the thought of her name, had taken to following my sister after the tenth or so run. She was but a ghost but easily worming her parasitic fingers into Frisk after each run.

 _'Gaster, what would you do?'_ I think to myself in worry. This is the sixth genocide run. Anymore and this entire timeline could say goodbye. This Timeline was supposed to be Pacifist only. This sudden Genocide spree is throwing the code into chaos, even the Void is starting to become affected. As soon as I watched her kill Toriel, I knew that my sister was no more, red had finally taken over my sisters golden eyes and a smile that would make even the Joker shiver spread across her face. This girl goes back to change into a green sweater with a single yellow stripe, a sharp contrast to my sisters own pink and blue sweater she had on just moments ago. Yes, my sister is gone. Only Chara remains.

I follow the girl. Tense, watching her travel through the underground. I will find a way to stop this maniac. I wince as another monster is turned to dust. Maybe, I could finally convince the Void to let me out. I turn and disappear into the shadows. You see, the Void has a mind in and of its own. I have been trying to convince it to let me go out, to be seen, heard, felt by the world outside. Even only for a short time. A danger to the timeline, one that could potentially destroy it, is definitely something it would allow me to do. I beg, barter and try every trick in the book. It takes a while but I'm finally allowed a year. A vacation of sorts. Only if I stop Chara first. Apparently the Void has been trying to kill the little shit long before I came around. It just couldn't ever find her. I rip the Void and I can sense Sans about to die. If that happens, then the Genocide route is complete. If that happens the Timeline is doomed!

I act before I think I send out a wall of shadow and fire, separating Chara from Sans at the last moment, a centimeter away from slicing Sans. Too close. I spread my wings and take flight. A little dramatic entrance never hurt anyone. The fire lights up my floating figure ominously as the shadows writhes like tentacles across the ground both in a ring around Sans. I get the feeling that I look like an Angel of vengeance and death, staring at the demon. I allow my eyes to flare a bright red as a ball of shadows appears above my right hand and a ball of purple and red fire to appear above my left hand to complete the menacing scene.

"Your time has come Demon," I start with a growl, my voice deep and gravelly from disuse, **"To finally go to Hell!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AUs they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

\- Chapter 3 -

It seems as though time had frozen or slowed just before that point. I could see in slow motion how both of the beings before me stood in shock, both of their eyes wide. I can see how Sans drops to his knees. i can see how Chara shifts back a few steps, lifting her knife into a defensive position. The moment I heard Sans whisper "G-Gaster?" harshly, time seemed to resume. I flap my wings and dart towards Chara with my hands in front of me, the balls of magic still there. She cartwheels out of the way and turns to slash at me. I flap my wings to dodge. I throw a bunch of shadow bullets, she does a variety of acrobatics. She was surprisingly very flexible.

She darts towards my form as soon as my feet touch the ground. She slices at my form as I dodge each slice. Left, right, right, duck, left, jump. I snatch her wrist and twist it. The knife falls to the floor and I quickly kick it towards Sans. Her attacks quickly switch to melee. A punch to my face makes me let go of her hand to dodge backwards. Double punch combo, I block and send a kick to her side, she jumps over my leg and sends a helicopter kick towards me. I jump back and couldn't help but be impressed.

My distraction was my metaphorical doom. She quickly equips another knife and manages to slice into my torso. Black blood splatters the ground and her body as I collapse in pain. Chara quickly leaps onto my body and holds the knife up above her head in a ready-to-stab position. The look in her eyes is crazed but I could see a glimmer of my sister. I felt my soul grow determined to save my sister, to free her, by any means necessary. I slump my body into a defeated position.

Chara grins at me and asks, "Any last words?" I grumble and she takes the bait, too crazed to think of the consequences of leaning down to listen better. "What was that?" She snaps. I grumble again and she leans down some more. "Spe-!" She cuts off as she gasps from pain. Her body trembles in pain as she looks down. My tail was buried into her chest, digging straight into her heart and out of her back. Her grip on the knife loosens to the point it falls behind her as her hands shakily and weakly gasp around my tail. Her eye wide and no longer crazed but full of confusion and pain. Her HP is now 1/9995.

I finally speak up and growl out, "I said: Die, demon!'" I sit up with her body now in my lap. Her eyes continue to grow panicked. "Can't reset can you?" I say knowingly and her eyes grow wide as they snap back to mine. I lift a hand to her face and gently wipe her check. I pull back to show her the black blood. "This is why. My blood is that of the Void, a poison that erases anything it has in contact with. I erased your ability to reset. This is your last run, forever!" I glare hatefully at the end of my explanation.

My eyes quickly grow sad, "I can see her, she's still in there." I cup her face and gently run my thumbs against her cheeks, "It has been a while, Frisk. I have kept my promise. I have stayed by your side, I watched over you and now the last part of my promise will be fulfilled. Everything will be okay. You will now be free." I finish my sentence by yanking my tail from her chest and her soul follows. It's a dull red covered in black tumor like corrupted magic.

I take some blood from chest and drip it over the soul. Once covered, I shove the dying body off of me and stand to tower over her. Red eyes gaze at me as I move my hands in a series of familiar motions, _"I love you, my Angel."_ One red eye swiftly turns to the golden brown of my sister. Both eyes begin to produce tears and soon enough my sister begins to cry in sorrow, happiness and pain. I gaze at her sadly one last time before summoning a Gaster Blaster and quickly firing it at her.

I kept my promise. I watched over her. I cared for her. I loved her down to the last second. I have now completed my promise. I freed her. I saved her from Chara's corruption, saved her from further torment. I kept my promise. I kept my promise. I kept my promise. A single black tear slides down my face and disappears into my robe which had repaired itself. I kept my promise and I did it by any means necessary.

I only regret that the choice was _Death_.

 **"G-Gaster?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AUs they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

Authors Note: I would like to thank all my readers and Ase Rine, Timekeeper78 and lucero1142 for following the story. Please don't forget to review. I'd love to here your thoughts of the story. :) I'm also looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested in helping please let me know. :)

\- Chapter 4 -

"G-Gaster?!"

I have never felt my body freeze as fast as it did nor get as tense as it had before in my entire life. My spine could probably be used as a baseball bat with how straight and stiff it was. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ This line of thought sped, along with a series of _'Fuck!'_ s, like lightning through my mind. My back was still facing Sans and I can only assume from the sounds of shuffling that the ring of magic I had around him had disappeared sometime during my fight. My wings relaxed from their defensive position around me and my tail slid back into my robe. The black soul in my hand was floating with a care in the world about the predicament I find myself now in.

I turn to face the nervous skeleton behind me. With my face shadowed by my hood and the similar features, I can understand why he would think I was the lost scientist. In fact, one could say he was right, or half right anyway. He's about 10 feet from me, wary and holding the knife I had kicked over. I quickly surround it with magic and summon it over to me. Sans was understandably startled when it flew like a rocket and landed in my chest. His eyes grew even wider upon seeing it absorb into my robe, like sinking into a black puddle of water.

I watch him as I spoke, "You only half right, Sans." I could tell he was startled at my voice, similar yet deeper and more animal in its undertone than Gasters voice.

"W-what do you mean?" He demands, hands turning into fists.

"I am Raziel, the result of a merging between the skeleton monster W.D. Gaster and a... demon." I hesitate at mentioning my past species.

I don't want to tell him and make him even more wary of me and I doubt he would believe me anyway, so I lie. I could tell he noticed and was going to call me out on it, so I quickly get to work on what I actually came here to do. I clutch the black soul with both my hands and, like ripping a piece of paper, tear the heart in half. Sans starts yelling and protesting but I continue my actions. One half of the soul pulses red and this makes Sans pause. It drains the black taint, fading back to a vibrant red, and the resulting goop swirls and completes its missing half. Ir hardens and it, too, fades back to a vibrant red. The other half stays black but it too drips a black goo which forms its missing half and hardens. The result is two human souls, one black and one a bright, thriving red.

I stare at the two unaware souls and I couldn't help but explain to the flabbergasted Sans. "What you see here, is the souls of the human Frisk and the once human turned demon Chara. Chara was the true first human to fall into the underground. She was found by the King and Queen's son, Asriel. Once healed by one Dr. Gaster, she was welcomed with open arms and adopted by the royal family. However, there was one thing that held her back, she had a massive amount of hatred for humanity. This hatred had tainted her soul far before she fell and this plus her wanting the monster to free, is what lead to her doom. She accidentally discovered that the yellow flowers around the castle was poisonous by putting them in tea and making the king sick for a while before he recovered.

She sacrificed herself by eating almost two buckets of yellow flower, poisoning herself to give her soul to Asriel. The plan was for to her to die, have Asriel absorb her soul and go beyond the barrier to collect the other six souls needed to break the barrier. It worked. She died and the Prince absorbed her soul. However, upon reaching a human village, he was savagely attacked and he retreated back to the Underground. His wounds were too extensive to heal. He traveled with Chara's body to the gardens and turned to dust. Chara experienced all of this. They shared the body, shared the mind and so she felt and absorbed the Princes hatred, turning her soul completely black.

The Royal Guards found traces of Asriels dust and Chara body not long after he died. After Chara was buried in the gardens, the King and Queen mourned viciously. The King grew furious and decreed that any and all humans that fell will be killed. The Queen threw herself into exile, completely disagreeing with the idea. So, she stayed behind as the rest of the kingdom traveled to New Home and she lives in the now named Ruins."

"But... what does this have to do with this?" Sans said thoughtfully. His face was blank but I could tell he was stewing over the information I have given so far.

"The thing is neither child had died. Asriel's dust along with the lingering determination he had gotten from when he absorbed Chara fused with his surroundings. Soon enough, a soulless flower monster, named Flowey was born. Chara, on the other hand, was a human with the trait of Determination. It was this very trait that allowed her to refuse death but without a solid body, she was but a ghost. The hatred she continued to grow and taint her soul over time until this," I hold the black soul forward, "happened. She lay dormant, hidden from the universe. All the humans that fell did not have determination but justice, integrity, perseverance, patience, kindness and bravery. None held determination." I could instantly see realization flash across his face as he glanced at the red soul in my other hand.

"When Frisk fell, the determination in her soul had awoken Chara from her dormant state. At first she was too weak to attempt anything and so had taken to watching her journey and following her around. Each time Frisk died she loaded to an earlier point in time but every time she did so, Chara grew stronger. Upon reaching the end of a neutral ending, having killed only a few monster because it was unavoidable, after many pacifist endings, Chara made contact. She offered Frisk a change. There was only so many times one could go through one ending before they become bored and/or curious. She offered Frisk a change, something that triggered her curiosity and Frisk having already been somewhat corrupted, accepted. What she didn't know was that in doing so, she gave Chara full permission to possess her. This is when the genocide runs began.

Each and every time, every load, every save, every reset, every continue and every death gave Chara more and more control, allowed her to practically consume Frisks soul. This run, Chara gained full control. Frisk was gone, submerged in a sea of hate. She was crushed until she was no more. Her body finally become Chara new body. That is why she was even more cruel than the previous genocide runs. Frisk wasn't there to hold her back."

For a few minutes Sans continued to stare at me as he stewed in his thoughts. "What does this have to do with you?"

"My... other half had given his life to save Frisks before she first fell down here. However, he knew Gaster even before then, they were...friends. When he died Gaster offered to merge his soul, wanting to finally be free of the Void. He agreed and I was formed. I found out that I could follow and watch Frisk, much like Chara but I couldn't interact with her. Frisk could at least hear Chara but I held no such luck. I did not have any attachment to her soul so I couldn't have helped her even if I had tried." My entire body showed how much I regret not being able to help.

"How is it, then, that you are here now?" Sans grew suspicious.

"The Void is... 'alive' in a way. It is unpredictable and because of Gaster, I have a sort of connection to it. I get these 'feelings' from it. You see, this timeline is supposed to be completely pacifist. No genocide whatsoever. In fact, Chara herself is an anomaly that should not exist after she had died, just like Flowey. The Void was going to erase her but she disappeared and it was like she was completely invisible to the Void. Without Chara, the Void can't erase Flowey either and that's why he's still here. I can only assume it was because of her dormancy after her death that allowed her to escape. after that, I can guess that Frisks soul acted as a barrier or distraction to the Void so that is why even though awake, she remained undetected.

After seeing Chara completely take over after killing Toriel, I went back to the Void to convince it to allow me to fix the mistake to the timeline. The Void of course felt when Chara took over and allowed me to come here. Thankfully I had managed to come just in time to prevent your death. Has I been here a second later, the Genocide timeline would have been complete. If that happened then this entire universe could say good bye. Being a pacifist only timeline, all this genocide would had overloaded the system and cause everything to be erased."

Sans relaxed. His suspicions mostly relieved, "Now what?"

I laugh gently, "Now, we reset."

Confusion took over his features, "But didn't you say you erased Chara's ability to reset?"

I'm shocked he heard that. Perhaps the ring of magic had disappeared far earlier than I thought. "I did. However, you must remember that Chara's abilities came from her Determination." I wink as his eyes widen and look at Frisks soul in concern.

"So, since Frisk has determination they can Reset?" I can tell by his voice that he was nervous and concerned.

"No. It was a power Chara gained after death, so only she could use it. However, due to the amount of time Chara spent connected to Frisk, Frisk accumulated some of the ability into an area of her own soul. There is enough for one more run, this includes possible deaths she may experience during said run. Frisk is a pacifist and so this will be the last run and everyone will live to reach the surface." I try to reassure him to the best of my ability and I can tell it was working as his shoulders relax some.

I look at the souls in my palms. I grasp the black soul tightly and with a strong squeeze, it shatters. A faint scream of pain echoed like a strong breeze before it became quiet. I turn to Frisks soul and lightly tap it. It glows brightly as it begins to reset. The room begins to disappear.

Sans panics some as he shouts to my disappearing form, "Wait! What about you? Where will you be, where will you go?"

I sigh and lower my hood for the first time. I could here Sans' breath hitch and I make a point to stare straight into his eyes. "I will be watching..." I smile softly, "I will be waiting, Sans. Now, the Void calls. If you look, if you call..." The room turns black and my form disappears leaving but a whisper of, "I will be by your side."

The reset is complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AUs they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

Authors Note: I would like to thank all my reader! I really appriciate that you have read my story. I would also like to thank: Ase Rine, Brass Cogs, GalaxyaCheetah26, Luciblook, Midna the Pokemon, Nellie Bachesneg, Timekeeper78, lucero1142, nafara and narutodragon for following my story it really helps to motivate me! :D I would also like to thank: GalaxyaCheetah26, Luciblook, Midna the Pokemon and nafara for favoriting my story. It makes me sure happy that you like it that much. :) Please don't forget to review! It gives me much more motivation and inspires me to keep on going! :D

\- Chapter 5 -

With the reset, I was sent back to the void. When I tried to leave, the Void immediately wrapped chains around my wrists and ankles. Of course. Some part of me expected this. The Void used a loop hole in its deal. It never said that my year vacation would happen after the reset, in fact it never gave a time. Anger filled me like lava in a volcano. I yelled and yelled, I cursed the Void, I struggled against the chains, I tried everything. Eventually, the Void got annoyed. Purple lightning was channeled through the chains and pain filled my core. Anger turned into fear. Yells of fury turned into screams of pain. It didn't stop, it never stopped. Often the intensity would lower enough for me to rest but it never went away. Soon enough the pain became nothing but a minor annoyance. I would often find myself bored because I couldn't use my magic with the chains blocking my magic from my hands. Without my magic I couldn't open any holes to watch from. Each second I can feel the Void pull the chains and thus me further back and further consumed by the Void. The Void had gone silent long ago, probably into a hibernation to recover from another reset. Without its watchful presence, I would often experiment with my magic. You remember how Gaster merged with me? Remember when I said his soul was tainted with the Void? Well, when he merged with me, the piece of Void also merged with me. This means that I'm now somewhat like my own Void and I can use Void magic. It's considerably weaker and smaller than the Void I'm already in which is why I haven't broken free yet. This is the magic, along with Gaster's magic, that I play with.

So far, I've learned how to create these strings of magic. I have no idea what they do but I send them out into the Void. So far I have sent out four strings. I grunt in pain, the shocks are becoming stronger yet I still feel nothing from the Void. The taint upon me from the Void assimilation has left my bones black. From my phalanges to my glenoid cavity and from my toes to just below my pelvis is encased in black. I have also learned how to make these tendrils from my back just below my wings. They act almost alive when summoned. In fact, I was trying to mold my magic into different shapes when one of the strings I sent out a snagged on something. I'm immediately curious. I study the string connected to my tail. It was pulled taunt and it seems whatever its caught is trying to escape. I encase myself in darkness and pull on the string. With a slight pop, a figure appears. I see that the string is connected with its chest. I take a closer look and couldn't believe what I saw. He looks almost exactly like Gaster but he has a red halo as an eye and the white turtle neck is red. He's small compared to me now. The Void lacks physics of any kind, only power and I appear ten times his height with the amount of power I currently have backed up.

"What do we have here?" I rasped. My voice crackled and hissed from lack of use but it was deep and rumbled from my chest.

This Gaster look-a-like appeared alarmed as he turns in circles looking for me. "Who is there? Show yourself! Why have you brought me here?!" His voice is more aggressive than my Gaster.

"I will answer you if you tell me two things. Who are you and what is the underground like?" I can only theorize but this may be the key to my escape. Gaster was taken from existence by the core by dissolving him into magic. However, he survived with but a few shards of his soul. Maybe, just maybe, this is a piece of him, torn from this universe by the Void.

"Are you stupid?" His scowl is deep as his shoulder hunch is frustration. "I'm W.D. Gaster! What do you mean what is the underground like? It's vicious! Kill or be killed!"

'So my hypothesis is correct. This is a Gaster from another universe.' I can feel my face smile despite not feeling any sort of happiness. All positive feelings like happiness and hope are gone from my being, sucked by the Void. I tug on the string just a tiny bit and I see him stumble forward with a hiss of pain. His soul pops from his chest, three shards of red and they are wrapped tightly with the string. I finally reveal myself. I appear gigantic and hunched. My hood shadows my entire face, not even my eyes showed, and it hung from my frame in tattered waves. My wings a spread out beside my as my tail lashes from side to side slowly. Chains around my wrists made this eerie clinking sound as my arms sway. Gaster is about the size of my hand at this point. I bend slightly and stare at his soul. His reaction to me is to scowl deeply in fear and pale somewhat.

"What do you desire?" I ask, "What is it your soul wants entirely and completely?"

His confusion and aggravation comes off him in waves, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I can see it. Your soul desperately wanting it. Freedom, to be whole once more, death." I whisper the last part.

His guard is up immediately. "I propose a deal." I say simply. Perhaps... Maybe the other half of my human side could be a loop hole.

"What deal?" He says cautiously. I smirk. Such a question is only asked if one doesn't know about what I'm offering. He has now given me the reins to state the terms. He's lucky I'm not like other demons.

"I will grant you two wishes of anything within reason in return for your soul." His eye sockets widen considerably.

"Why would you want my soul?!" He shouts alarmed.

I bend down until my hood is level with his face, "For many reasons. One is that it will help me escape my prison," I shake the chains on my wrists, "two is that It will your deepest desires. Three I'm hungry." I blow a cold breath into his face slowly warping into horror, "Four, your soul is but a piece of the puzzle that is my soul." I show him the pieces of Gaster inside my own soul. "You see, I was once human but I evolved and turned into a demon. I was dying when the Gaster of THIS universe offer his soul to save mine. We merged. This granted him freedom of death but allowed him to live on in me. It fed my demonic hunger and helped me live. The thing is, now his curse of being stuck here is mine now." I explain. I slowly walk around him through my explanation. "I theorize that Gaster's soul was broken and the pieces sent across the multiverse. You have confirmed my theory and you ARE a part of me now. As evidence by the string. It's a combination of my monster, demonic and void magic. Only I am capable of touching it. By its connection to you, you ARE me. If I can absorb the rest of Gaster's soul, I can be free and by proxy Gaster can be free as well. YOU can be free." I tempt him with the last part. "This deal I'm offering is demonic in nature, as it is the only loop hole I have right now to avoid detection by the Void. I will complete what I have offered and in return you give me your soul. Or should I say My soul? It doesn't matter. The deal still stands, do you or do you not accept?"

He thinks it over and I continue to pace around him. "I accept."

I'm immediately in front of him, "What is your first wish?"

He hesitates, "I-I... I wish for Papyrus and Sans to be safe, for them to be transported to a world where only peace exists and for you to watch over them for me."

I nod. "It is do able. This timeline is a pacifist one and is no longer suffering from resets. Once I absorb you, I will use your connections and bonds to these two to pull them through the multiverse. Then once I am free I will immediately seek them out. until then I will direct them to this universes Sans and Papyrus, they will be safe with them."

He nods, "My second wish," He thinks before continuing, "For you to show me your face and tell me your name."

I pull my hood down immediately and reply, "I have many names, Gaster. I could give you the alias such as Satan include Abaddon, Beelzebub, Evil One and King of Babylon. I could even give you the name I am using right now, Raziel, but I assume you wish to know my true name?" He nods. "You must know that Names are powerful things to demons?" He nods. I smirk, "Just so you know that this power will not belong to you now. You ARE me so such power is pointless. But it is your wish before you are free." I sigh. I lean and whisper into his ear, "If you must know, I will say it only once so listen carefully and remember it."

I grasp his soul shards and absorb them and as the merging process began I whisper,

"My name is _**Lucifer**_."

Authors Note: You get a cookie if you can guess which universe the other Gaster is from.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AUs they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

* * *

The merging felt like it took years to complete but I have never felt more whole in my entire existence. I'm not complete by any means but if I can absorb just a few more pieces, I can break these chains and escape. My luck must be astounding because as soon as I looked, another string was taunt. However, the Gaster on the other end isn't afraid but curious. I hide myself in the shadows again, never know what could be at the end of the line. I chuckle at my pun before gently tugging the string. With a pop another Gaster appears. Let's just say I went blind for a second with how brightly colored he was. Orange sweater under a bright blue vest, a giant green button saying '#1 dad' and black slacks. The orange and blue halos that are his eyes are looking around with curiosity.

"Hello?" He calls. I can tell right away that he must be super optimistic, happy and excited all the time. He has that innocent and naive aura around him. I'll have to choose my words carefully around this one.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice slightly less scratchy but still just as deep.

"Oh! I'm W.D. Gaster! Nice to meet you!" He says cheerfully with a big bright blinding smile. I have to blink a few times. He does not belong here, in the Void, that much is clear. That or he hasn't been hear long enough for that happiness to fade.

I reveal myself, again, he is only the size of my hand. He continues to smile up at me. "Do you know why you are here?" I ask him as I begin to pace around him.

He tilts his head in a way that could be called cute, "No. Why am I here?"

Oh my god. This is going to be hard. I gently tug the string as three green soul pieces pop from his chest. Kindness. Of course. Somehow I expected that to be his main trait. That or patience. "Let me tell you a story. There once was a Doctor who served under the royal family. He created many things and earned many awards. However, monsters in the underground were getting desperate to escape. The King was feeling the peer pressure and had asked the Doctor to create something that would help bring power to the Underground. It took many years but eventually he created his best achievement yet and named it the Core." His smile had gradually lessened and was now a frown.

He knew this, he had lived it. "However, this was not enough. The King wanted everyone to be free and so asked the Doctor to create weapons to help destroy the barrier and defeat the humans, by any means necessary." I lean down to whisper the last part in his ear before continuing my pacing.

"The Doctor was, many would say, a strange fellow. He was quiet, analytical and observed everything his eyes could find. His mind worked faster than the speed of light with complex equations and various theories every minute. A genius in his own right. Many did not know that the Doctor was actually a General in the war, having participated when his entire village was attack and killed. He, along side the Fire General, had slayed millions. This kind of dedication, these experiences and the thought that even with all they had, it wasn't enough, this would leave any impression on anyone and not a good one. He hid it well, the memories that visit him in his dreams, the illusions his eyes relayed to him during the day, the flashbacks that are triggered by the most ordinary of things. All of this and the pressure of his work under the King, well, lets just say that the King had said the magic words. Any means necessary, indeed." I chuckle at his face, full of horror and guilt. "The King had given him permission to let loose, had given him permission and the freedom to do whatever he wanted. So, he did things that even insane people wouldn't do. His tortured himself, experimented on various monsters and on himself. He even cut the bone from his palms in order to gain DNA material for creating the perfect weapons."

I could see him hide his hands behind him, rubbing at the circles. "Now, this is where it gets good. The weapons, known as Sans-001 and Papyrus-002, had grown and honestly the experiment was a success. One had superiority in magic and the other excelled on the physical side of things. That is until they gain a conscious of their own."

"I... remember this all vaguely. Like I went through it twice, once in my life and once in a past life..." He mutters out. "As soon as they gained their own personalities, I released them. They became my sons and I retired from the scientist career. We all moved to Snowdin until the Core began to act up. Seeing as I was the creator, I was called to fix the problem. But... Something happened and after it was all said and done, I found myself here."

I chuckle. "That is where the story diverges from the path. You see while you showed them mercy, the Doctor did not. He kept them there in the labs. He conducted experiments on them but he did gradually become a father figure when he found they had minds of their own. However, his labs were located in the Core. So, when the Core began to meltdown, he was already there with Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was too young to remember any of this but Sans... He was the one who pushed the Doctor into the Core. It was an accident. His magic had been acting up all week and it just so happened that a burst had escaped him when he was reaching for the Doctor on the edge of the Core." Horror filled his eyes. "He still remembers, by the way. His magic had blocked the explosion of particles. The Doctor was torn to pieces and scattered across the multiverse, everyone forgetting all about him except for Sans."

I lean down so that we were face to face, "You must be wondering why I'm telling you this and what it has to do with you. You see while the Doctor was being sent across the multiverse, pieces of him found themselves in the Void. This place is where nothing and everything exists. Some pieces kept the original Doctors personality and features and found themselves here. Others were sent to various other realities, such as where its kill or be killed or... where you lived." I turn and continue my circling.

"Now let me tell you another story. Once there was a human boy. This boy was special. He was born on a night with a blood moon, which is told to give brith to the darkest of souls and demons. This just so happened to be slightly correct. The boy was born with demon abilities, yes, but they were locked until the day he awoken such powers when he really needed them. So as the years went by he become a prodigy. However, with his intelligence, he watched as his parents grew fearful of him and began to change, believing they birthed a demon. From the time he turned 4 to the time he turn 18, they had beaten him, broken each of his bones at least once, scarred him, raped him, treated him like a slave and more. The only reason he put up with it was because it was either him or his little sister." He gasps in horror and covered his mouth with his holed palms. "During the years, he has died multiple times but due to his demonic nature, he always found himself in the void. This is where he meets the Doctor and they become fast friends. In fact, the Doctor becomes the father the boy never had. When he reached the age of 18, the legal adult age, he tried to take his sister and leave. His parents were furious. His father went to find his gun, which the boy had hidden all the ammo of said gun, and his mother stabs him in his chest just missing his heart. He tells his sister to run and get help and she does. You see, the Doctor had taught the boy various types of magic and due to his demonic side, fire magic was easily his favorite. So, he sets the house on fire along with his parents. Better to burn the evidence and all memories of this place. However, as he walked from room to room, he grew weak and the boy knew his time was up. So, he makes a deal with the Doctor. The Doctor was old and wished to be free of the Void, so, he offered to merge his soul with the boys. This would effectively kill him yet keep him alive. Basically the boy would become the dominant and essentially become the next Gaster. However, in doing so, the curse of being stuck in the Void would also transfer to the boy. So, with his last breath he accepts the deal and the last thing he hears is his sister calling his name."

"The...the boy...he was you...wasn't he?" The Gaster in front of me whispers in sorrow and shock. His eyes wide and sad and his smile a concerned frown.

I lean down again and pull down my hood, "Yes. You see, my sister is Frisk. I was able to follow her adventures through the Underground and watch because of the bond we share. However, this timeline is purely pacifist and the demon Chara was destroying this world by making my sister genocidal. I needed to stop this and I did. The monsters are now free and everyone is alive and happy. But the Void has chained me here. I was promised release but instead I was betrayed. This is where you come in."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" He was incredulous and for good reasons.

"Before you, I was trapped with only little bits of my power available because these accursed chains block my natural magic output. This is why I am so big, magical backup. I was able to create these strings and sent them out into the Void to search for something that would help. They found a Gaster from another universe, where its kill or be killed. I then gained a theory. If Gaster was shattered, can I be free from the Void if I gain more of my soul back, seeing as he is now me? I offered him release and two wishes in return for his soul pieces, he accepted. My theory worked. I feel much more whole and the chains became more brittle but still too strong to break and escape. I need only a few more pieces to escape." I can see realization crawl across his face. "I'm willing to offer you the same. When we merge you will feel more whole and be free. It will be like death but you are still alive within me, experiencing what I experience as if we were never two separate beings."

He thinks it over before asking, "What did the Gaster before me ask for?"

"He asked for me to bring his universes Sans and Papyrus to a safer one and for me to watch over them. His second wish was to know my true name. I granted his first wish by using the bonds he had to teleport them through the Void and out to my universe. As I said before, this timeline no longer suffers resets and is completely pacifist, thus completely safe. However, I had to compromise on the watching over them part. I am stuck here, chained against my will and so I can't watch over them. So, I offered to guide them to my Sans and Papyrus until I can escape. With you, I'll finally be able to complete the deal. So do you accept?" I ask him.

He thinks some more before nodding. "I want the same. I wish for my Sans and Papyrus to be brought here and for you to watch over them as well. However, my second wish is for you to complete our soul once and for all."

I nod. "It shall be done." I grab his soul pieces and the absorption process begins again. Again, it feels like years before its done but when it is, the chains around my limbs snap and crumble to dust. The Void rumbles like an earthquake. Furious at my freedom and so, I hurriedly make a portal to where Sans and Papyrus are now living. I quickly close it behind me before falling to my knees in pain.

"Raziel?!"

"Gaster?!"

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Authors Note: Another cookie for those who can guess which universe this Gaster is from. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I also don't own any AUs they may be used in this story and they belong to their own creators. I do own the OC's.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the support! I really do appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews. :) Enjoy. :D

* * *

Pain! Mind numbing pain! Oh, this is so much worse that the shocks the Void gave me 24/7. It feels like every atom of me is melting! I struggle to lift my head to see Sans and two others. There was another Sans but he had shark like teeth with a giant gold tooth, a black jacket with a white fluffy hood, a grey shirt, a spiked dog collar, yellow and black sneakers and black short with a yellow stripe on each side. He also has red halos as his pupils. Then there is a Papyrus smoking a cigarette with a giant orange hoodie and green cargo shorts with orange and white sneakers. All three have shocked and horrified faces as they looked up at my large figure.

I look at myself. Well, it's no wonder why they looked ready to puke. My exaggeration is spot on. I'm literally melting like an ice cream on hot pavement. My wings are stretching themselves in a vain attempt to avoid my melting body and pain causes me to shriek. It sounds monstrous and demonic. My shoulders bubble and form two other faces, both half melted and shrieking as well. One is the red Gaster and the other is that innocent Gaster. Both seem to be screaming out a name.

"Sans!" Red screams.

"Papyrus!" Innocent screams.

I can hear myself scream out my Sans' name as well. Then it hits me like a brick. This is my soul finally bonding together. Sure we melded in the Void but the chains didn't just block my magic but it also prevented a physical merge as well. My magic must be reacting to the backup and is overloading my soul as it tries to become one piece, thus why I'm melting. I can feel the impending explosion building in me. I need to stop it before I hurt everything within a 100 mile radius. I relax and the screams stop. I let myself finally fall forward and with a splat, my body splashes into a big pile of black goop withering and bubbling. I ignore the calls of my name from Sans and focus on completing the merge. I need to concentrate. If I can somehow keep my magic within the vicinity, not only will it speed up the merging but it will limit the damage done to my surroundings. Perhaps... I focus and eventually manage to conjure a giant purple dome made of pure magic around me. Not only will it protect everything around me but it will keep all magic inside. Plus, I can't have anyone touching me for the risk of being assimilated into my soul as well. Slowly, my body starts to reform, inch by agonizing inch, and there are little signs of the other two Gaster's influence on my reforming body. My shoulders and spine become sharper and gain tiny little spikes from Red and I gain two inches of height. From Innocent, my jaw is more rounded but still very defined and my eye sockets become a bit softer, less evil looking. My white halo flashes red, orange and blue as my body reforms.

Almost as soon as I finished my reformation, I fall to my knees as my body explodes all the excess magic in my system. Unfortunately for me, my shield caused it implode and bounce back at me with twice the force. It was painful, like getting zapped with a trillion volts of lightning, but I manage to only flinch violently. With it's purpose finished the shield fades out of existence. I slowly but surely raise back to my feet only to find myself tossed into a concrete wall, hard enough to leave a slight imprint, with two pairs of accusing and furious eyes and one pair full of concern as their owners yells to stop.

"Who are you?!" The red Sans demands, his left eye socket glowing and flowing with magic.

Ah, he's using gravity magic and from the feeling of the magic so is the Orange Papyrus.

"Is it not proper etiquette to introduce oneself first before asking another's name?" I couldn't help the sass. Nor the small smirk... okay, the big smirk that crossed my face.

"You-!" Red Sans growls before my Sans interrupts.

"Red! This is Raziel! The guys I was telling you about yesterday!" Sans snaps his own magic flaring, ready to defend.

Yesterday. Yesterday? He said yesterday. My mind has gone blank. It takes my entire reservoir of self-control to prevent from bursting out into maniacal insane laughter. Has it only been two days? Oh, boy! What fun this is going to be! You gotta love the physics in the Void, man.

Before I could prevent myself, I blurt out, "Would you mind explaining, Sans?"

He looks at me funny before doing as asked. "Well, two days ago, I woke up from the reset and everything you told me was completed. However, Yesterday these two popped from the sky with their brothers and it took me about six hours to get them to calm down. We were just talking about how they are here when you popped out of that portal."

By now, the other two have calmed down a bit and removed their magic from my person. I step from the body shaped dent in the wall and wipe off the invisible dust from my shoulders. I flap my wings twice to make sure nothing is broke and thankfully nothing was.

"Unfortunately, or fortunately in your case, that is my doing." I explain, "Surely, you witnessed that melting episode, right?"

They nod. "Yeah, what the hell was that, anyway?" Red Sans demands, crossing his arms.

"I will explain that in a minute. Sans you said its been two days correct?" I turn to my Sans. I really should ask if they discussed nicknames yet.

"Yeah, what of it?" He is confused. Goody.

"Unfortunately, for me its been exactly 1,235 years for me." I deadpan, face and back straight and completely serious.


End file.
